


The Signing of the Treaty

by rainpie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpie/pseuds/rainpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bosses were the ones who made decisions, not they; no matter what it was that they demanded of them, they were compelled not to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signing of the Treaty

Cold, calculated eyes scanned over the paper that lay on the desk before them, their violet hue darkened to the point that they almost seemed black. The Russian man appeared large and imposing in his uniform, broad fingers concealed by black leather gloves and light blond hair accessorized with a hat. The metallic button on said hat, embellished with the distinguished icon of communism, gleamed a bright red colour in the low lighting of the room as Ivan turned and tilted his head.

His strong jaw twitched as he licked his lips and swallowed, dark eyes swiveling slowly to meet the brunet’s own amber orbs. They flickered briefly for a moment, glancing over the other’s face, before returning to the sheet of paper and the pen that was extended towards him.

Wang Yao had the most nonthreatening physique that Ivan had ever laid eyes upon - his body was boneless and slim, his cheekbones prominent, his thin hair long and tied back - but his slanted eyes were bright and beady, full of age and knowledge that far surpassed Ivan’s own experiences (which seemed pathetically limited by comparison). There was nothing at all about this man that he trusted; and the other man was obviously much too smart to think otherwise of Ivan. The latter could only assume that this treaty of theirs would be one that would either turn into a second cold war, or drag out until one of them lost their patience and end in a most destructive crash.

Even so, it was not like Ivan had any choice about signing the damned treaty - he couldn’t simply shake his head and fold his leather-gloved hands. Their bosses were the ones who made decisions, not they; no matter what it was that they demanded of them, they were compelled not to argue. If they were told to be friends, then friends they would become.  

_And on Valentine’s Day, too. How fitting._

It was with a narrow glance and a forced smile that the Russian man took the pen from Yao’s hand, his expression fixed into one of cold humour as he leaned over to reach the desk and signed his name with a flick of his wrist. The pen was then immediately placed down as though it were a red-hot iron, and Ivan straightened up. The same strained smile graced his lips, and the deep, heavily-accented voice that came out of it sounded just as false as his apparent glee.

“It has been done, comrade. Please - allow me to shake your hand.”

He held out his right hand graciously, the cuff of his perfectly starched sleeve pulled down securely to ensure that not even the slightest bit of skin would be exposed - after all, he was a man that would allow no untrustworthy soul to make contact with it.

His extended hand was met with a placid and icy glance; the tinge of disdain was so obvious that it was incredibly difficult for Ivan not to make comment. However, the Chinese man succeeded in matching Ivan's forced grimace, although there was something distinctly snake-like about the wanness of Yao’s thin-lipped smile.

“I am certain that this treaty will bring nothing but fortune and friendship between us.”

The lie may as well have been hissed through fang-like teeth by a forked tongue. One of Ivan’s eyes twitched, though his rigidly polite expression of detached pleasure did not falter.

“As am I."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the signing of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance, 1945.


End file.
